Secret Hunter
by Shainz98
Summary: Because of his dream, Sacred born from an all girl clan start his journey to the world of Hunters, making new friends along the way and just trying to fight what destiny throw at him. "Screw fate and destiny, I'm going to write my own story!"-Sacred.
1. Prolouge

**Hi all readers 'who I don't believe you read this but thank you from us!' this story is made by me and my sister, Risha and I know you notice, but me and my sister English are not that perfect so beware imperfect language up ahead!**

 **Risha: On with the story already..-_-''**

 **Me: Little sis how do you do that? 0-0?**

 **Risha: Just *sigh* get to the story already.**

 **Me: Okay! 0v0/ Risha to the disclaimer!**

 **Risha: Shanaz do not own HxH, only Sacred and other OC.**

 **Warning: English not my main language, beware.**

 **"speaking"**

 **'inner monologue'**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Hey Anna come on! a new Arrival gonna be born from the Tree of Beginning! You do not want to miss it!" a girl in her teen spoke to the girl with red pixie hair.

"Wait up Liza! wait for me!" Anna was panting in chasing the long black braided hair girl.

The two girl arrive with other people who are waiting for the arrival to be born from the giant tree, "No matter how many time I watch, it still amaze me." Liza proclaim.

The Tree of Beginning where all the Arrival are born and name, The Arrival or other known as newborn baby girl, never The Tree give new Arrival other than newborn girl and it always after ten years after the new Arrival are born. This year a new Arrival are born with a shining light that blind the surrounding people.

"Woah! girl that blind me! Anna you okay?" Liza ask concern for her.

Anna with a swirling eyes just put a thumb up saying she's okay. Liza just sweatdrop "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Let's go see the new girl!" with a dash that make a cheetah blush, Anna just push through the crowded people "Out of the way! coming through! Get off!"

Liza just shake her head with at Anna behavior, just walking slowly pass the people when she heard Anna shout at her "Liza! Hurry come here!".

 **ANNA POV**

"Out of the way! coming through! Get off!" I shout at the people around me, "Sorry about that! My fault!" 'finally made it!', I saw a dark green bundle wrap in a protective cocoon.

"Rina is that the new girl!" I squeal, take her from Rina arm despite her protest and coo at the new baby girl, when the bundle unwrapped from the baby and the baby real gender is reveal.

"Rina why the baby a boy?" I want to panic, but then the baby open her-his eyes revealing sky blue eyes.

"I don't know Anna." Rina sigh.

I look at the baby 'such a beautiful eyes like the sacred tree fruit and sky, that it you're name going to be Sacred!'

"No! don't name the baby Anna! He's an irregular!" Rina heard what I says, and her words make something snap inside of me.

" **Do not call Sacred like that!"** I snap at her.

Rina flinch at my dark tone, and the Elder step forward after watching silently between us, I hug the already wrapped baby boy in my arm protectively. "Elder, he's innocent Sacred is not an irregular!" I protest to the woman.

Elder open her mouth and the word she utter had left me cry "Child, will you be responsible for this boy hand?, even though he will only bring misfortune to us, will hold responsible?"

"Yes! yes! yes!, I will!, thank you Elder!" I saw the Elder mouth twitch upwards and her eyes shown kindness to me and Sacred. I do not know why but I know Sacred is special and I sworn to protect and cherish him. 'Oh yeah! Liza, going to tell her the news'

"Liza! Hurry come here!" I laugh at Liza face when she saw me with Sacred. 'I know the road it hard from here, but worth it' I thought when I look at the beautiful creature on my arms.

* * *

 **12 YEARS LATER**

A dark green wearing robe boy run through the alleyway, hoping to lose the tug chasing him. 'How come this happened!' the boy cried inwardly.

"Oi stop where you are brat! and let me cut your pretty face." Tug 1 said.

"Baka! when hell froze over." The boy pull stuck out his tongue at the tugs.

All the tug had tick mark on their head and proceed to capture the boy, leaving dust on their trail. "Oh man, their mad!" the boy said cheerfully.

"Duck!"

The boy instinctively bend his knee and lower his head, when a red ball souring to the leader of the tug face. "Boss! Aniki!" the two tug cry out.

"Are you okay?" A boy with a spiky black hair and grin clothes ask.

"I'm fine." he look at the unconscious tug back at the boy "Thanks, the name Sacred."

"My name is Gon, I'm with my friends Kurapika and Leorio!" Gon cheerfully introduce himself and his friend.

They walk together and ignore the crying duo with their collapse leader, "So Gon are you joining the Hunter exam too?"

"Eh how do you know?" Brown eyes shine with curiosity.

"Lucky guess, I got information the Hunter exam are in an old restaurant, but I don't which one."

"Want to join us! the more the merrier!" Gon spoke excitedly to Sacred.

"Sure, Out of curiosity, how old are you?"

"Twelve!"

"Same." the two fist bump each other, and then Gon heard his friend calling for him.

"Gon! Hurry up!" Leorio shouted.

"Who's this Gon" Kurapika ask.

"His name is Sacred, and he want to join the Hunter exam too!" Gon answer brightly.

"One more? no problem Gon, and I present to you the Hunter exam place." the navigator spread his arm. Kurapika and Leorio look at the fancy building in front of them while Gon and Sacred look at the old restaurant beside the building.

"Not there guys, over here!" Gon and Sacred point at the old looking restaurant. Kurapika and Leorio anime fell.

"How do you guys know?" the Kuriko ask surprised.

"Sacred said that the exam is held in place like this!" Gon chirp.

The Kuriko look at Sacred impressed, Kurapika and Leorio recover when the navigator answer that no one expected thousand examiner are in this placed. They go inside the restaurant and say farewell to th navigator when they sit at the elevator room.

* * *

 **Risha: That's all?**

 **Me: Yesh!**

 **Review!**


	2. Friend

**Thanks to reader who read me and Risha story and here the second chapter for the story.**

 **Risha: Do we have to do the disclaimer again?**

 **Me: Nope! I think they already know from the first time!**

 **Risha: *Sweatdrop* You think?**

 **Sacred: Huh why am I here?**

 **Me: The heck you can be here?**

 **Sacred: Don't know?**

 **Risha: On to the story.**

 **Me: Risha and me do not own H X H, never do and never will.**

 **Risha: You say they already know. -_-''**

 **Warning: The same as first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Friend**

"Been a Hunter has the most richest salary you can get!" Leorio scream,

"No! been a Hunter is a noble thing to be, saving people and finding rare artifacts!" Kurapika counter.

"You #$%^&*"

" #$%^&"

"Are they ignoring us?" Sacred ask Gon beside him.

"I think so? I don't know been a Hunter is this hard?" And regret asking him when Leorio and Kurapika face them.

"Gon!"

"Sacred!"

"Been a Hunter is the noblest job-"

"Been a Hunter is the richest pay job-"

"You can get!" they finished together.

Thankfully before further argument exist the elevator door open, Sacred feel many stares, glares and malicious intent aim at them. Then a short green man? at this Sacred rudely stared and th Greeny spoke.

"Congratulation at finding the exam place, my name Bean, here is your number, make sure you don't lose it and always wear it on yourself." Ben politely explain.

"Huh? #406." Sacred mumble.

"That many, I will do my best!" Gon cheer

"Hey you guys, yes you!" The all look at the person call them, a box nose-sorry, a man wearing number plate #16 wave at them. Gon wave back innocently.

"You guys are rookie right. How I know? This is my thirty-five times taking the exam! Oh yeah my name Tompa." Tompa introduce himself.

"Wow, that cool," sarcasm heavily on his tone.

"My name Gon! This is my friend Kurapika, Leorio and Sacred!"

"Nice to meet you." Tompa held out his hand to them to shake. Except for Sacred he got a bad vibe from him.

"Tompa-san can you tell us about other candicate who take the exams?" Gon ask him.

"Sure! Todo #255 a wrestler and smarter than he looks, Pokkle #53 a smart archer and quick thinker oh and Bodoro #191 martial artist don't underestimate him even though he looks old, and finally Bourbon #103 snake charmer I stay away from him if I were you."

"Snake, why do people keep them as pets or companions, why not rabbits they fluffy and adorable or wolf they're cute." Sacred mutter to them.

All of them just sweatdrop at him, "You don't like them Sacred?" Leorio teased.

"It not hate, it just I don't like them. That all."

"Arrrghhhh!" a scream broke out.

"Ah, you should apologize when you bump into someone, now you lose an arm, see no trick." the man arm scatter like flower petals in the air.

"Hisoka #44 he a rookie last year, expel when he kill a examiner he doesn't like." Tompa add. "Oh yeah, here take this as a sign of friendship from me." Tompa held out four can of orange juice.

"No thank you, I got my water." Sacred pull out his water his messenger bag.

"Thank you Tompa-san." Gon and Leorio drink them, when Gon spill it like waterfall. "Tompa-san I think the juice expire, it taste weird."

"Spulllgghhh! really thank goodness I didn't gulp it!" Leorio spurt out the juice and Sacred avoid the spraying juice infront of him. Kurapika just spill his from the can.

"Watch it Leo!"

Leorio sheepishly rub his head "Sorry Red."

At this Kurapika rise on eyebrow "Since when you guys shorten your names?"

"Since now."

"Red, Red I like it, I will call you Red too." Gon smiled at Sacred.

Tompa already flew off the scene. Then an ear splitting sound came from the front underground, a mouth less and weird looking mustache guy holding another weird looking devices or something alive spoke.

"All 405 participant follow me to the second phase of the exam." the man walk-not walk more like gliding, faster his pace. "Where my manners, my name is Satotz the first examine, and the first phase of the exam are already begin."

"Endurance test? I will follow you!" Leorio shouted and begin running.

"I don't think it just an endurance test, the examiner just said follow, he doesn't said anything about when and how long further we will b running." Kurapika analysed.

"He test our mental capacity too, no worry." Sacred said and grin, he take a broom shape trinket from his bracelet, Gon and Kurapika watch it grow. "Because I got this baby too fly." Sacred exclaim and rode his broomstick off the ground. He pull out a smug grin when he saw the gobsmacked face of Gon and Kurapika. "His name is Stickfly and I can rode it forever."

"Cool!" Gon shouted happily.

"Oi kid! that's cheating!" Leorio shouted to the white hair kid.

The kid just stare at Leorio "Why?"

"Because it an endurance test!"

"No it's not, Satotz-san said just follow him, beside even Red had cool transport!" Gon saw Leorio look at Red and almost trip.

"What! are you a witch or something? That's it we're not friend anymore!" Leorio run forward leaving the the children behind.

"..."

"..."

"...How can you fly?" the white hair ask.

Gon spoke before Sacred, "My name is Gon and this is Sacred! call him Red."

Sacred wave one hand "Yo!"

"Hmm...the name Killua, so how can you fly?"

"...secret" Sacred stuck out his tongue at Killua.

"Fine!" Killua pout "How old are you guys?"

"Twelve!"

"Same."

Killua stare at them and flip his skateboard, "Guess I will run too." then he look at Sacred, staring at him, staring at him again, *stare*

Sacred sweatdrop and sigh, he drop down from Stickfly "Fine, fine you grandpa." Sacred shrink Stickfly and put it with his other ornaments.

Killua just smiled "Right back at you, Girly." Sacred had a tick mark at his head because of Killua insult. "Just because my hair is long and red, doesn't mean I'm girly, grandpa."

"Guys be nice to each other." Gon innocently smiled. They both stop fighting but when Gon look forward they start fighting again. Killua mouthed 'Girly' at Sacred. While Sacred answer him with 'Grandpa. But when they didn't notice was Gon saw them and just smile cheerfully ahead.

* * *

 **Sacred: Why did you make me girly!.**

 **Me: -_-'' Uhhh...cause I'm the author!**

 **Sacred: To Hell with that! Change it!**

 **Me: Never!**

 **Sacred and Shanaz fighting on the ground.**

 **Risha: *sigh* Guys stop fighting. Say something at this end.**

 **Sacred: You stupid author! Your sister is better than you.**

 **Me: You're just the character! So why can you be here!**

 **Continue fighting...**

 **Risha: *Sweatdrop* Thanks for reading and I have to stop their fighting now.**

 **Me: Please...OUCH...review**


End file.
